1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector fitting construction in which a half-fitted condition is positively prevented by a resilient force of a resilient member mounted in a housing of at least one of a pair of female and male connectors to be fitted and connected together, and the connector, fitted on the mating connector, is positively locked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, many electronic equipments for effecting various controls are mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, and therefore, naturally, many wire harnesses and flat cables have been used. Automobiles and the like are used in a severe environment in which vibrations and submergence are encountered, and therefore there have been used various types of female and male connectors which have a waterproof function, and can be easily connected to and disconnected from a wire harness or the like in view of the efficiency of an assembling operation and the efficiency of the maintenance.
Various half-fitting prevention connectors, in which a condition of fitting between female and male connectors can be detected, have been used, and one such example is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-81967.
One example of conventional half-fitting prevention connector will now be described with reference to FIG. 15.
As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional half-fitting prevention connector 80 comprises a pair of female and male connectors 81 and 82, and the female connector 81 has a plurality of male pin contacts 83 mounted therein, and the male connector 82 has a plurality of female socket contacts 84 mounted therein. Compression springs 85 are mounted in the male connector 82, and these springs urge the female connector 81, fitted in the male connector 82, in an anti-fitting direction. Lock mechanisms 86 are provided between the female and male connectors 81 and 82.
The female connector 81 includes a box-shaped body which is formed by a top plate 87, a bottom plate 88 and side plates 89, and has open front and rear sides. The plurality of pin contacts 83 are received in the female connector 81, and when the female connector 81 is fitted into the male connector 82, the pin contacts 83 are respectively fitted into and electrically connected to the socket contacts 84 in the male connector 82.
Two slits are formed in each of the opposite side plates 89 and 89 of the female connector 81 at a central portion thereof, and an elastic retaining piece portion 90, serving as part of the lock mechanism 86, is formed between the two slits. A distal or front end of the retaining piece portion 90 is disposed slightly rearwardly of the front end of the side plate 89, and an inwardly-directed retaining claw 91 is formed at the distal end of the retaining piece portion 90.
Spring receiving portions 92 and 92 are provided respectively at opposite side portions of the male connector 82, and each spring receiving portion 92 receives the compression spring 85, and supports a rear end of this spring. A spring guide rod 93 is provided within the spring receiving portion 92, and extends in a fitting direction.
A movable cover 94 is mounted on the outer periphery of the male connector 82 for sliding movement back and forth. Spring receiving portions 95 and 95 are provided respectively at opposite side portions of this movable cover, and cover the spring receiving portions 92 and 92, respectively. The front end of each compression spring 85 urges a front end of the associated spring receiving portion 95 forwardly.
A retaining groove 96, serving as part of the lock mechanism 86, is formed in each of opposite side plates of the male connector 82. Slots 97 and 97, formed through a top plate of the movable cover 94, cooperate with projections 98 and 98, formed on a top plate of the male connector 82, to limit the forward movement of the movable cover 94 by the bias of the compression springs 85.
In the half-fitting prevention connector 80 of the above construction, when the pair of female and male connectors 81 and 82 are fitted together, the retaining claw 91 of each retaining piece portion 90 slides over a corresponding side plate 99 of the female connector 81, while elastically flexing the retaining piece portion 90 outwardly. As a result, the distal end of the retaining piece portion 90 and the retaining claw 91 abut against the front end surface of the associated spring receiving portion 95 of the movable cover 94, so that the movable cover 94 is moved rearward while compressing the compression springs 85.
When the fitting connection between the female and male connectors 81 and 82 further proceeds, the compression springs 85 are further compressed, and each retaining claw 91 is engaged in the associated retaining groove 96, so that the flexed retaining piece portion 90 is restored into an initial condition, and the front end of the retaining piece portion 90 is disengaged from the front end surface of the spring receiving portion 95 of the movable cover 94. When the pressing force for connector-fitting purposes is removed, the movable cover 94 is returned to its original position by the urging force of the compression springs 85, and the female and male connectors 81 and 82 are completely fitted together, and the pin contacts 83 are completely connected respectively to the socket contacts 84.
In this condition, the outer side surfaces of the female connector 81 are held in contact with the inner surfaces of the spring receiving portions 95, respectively, and therefore the retaining piece portions 90 will not be flexed outwardly. Therefore, each retaining claw 91 will not become disengaged from the associated retaining groove 96, and the female and male connectors 81 and 82 are completely locked together by the lock mechanisms 86.
If the pressing force is reduced or removed when the female and male connectors 81 and 82 (having the lock mechanisms 86 in which the retaining claws 91 are retainingly engageable in the retaining grooves 96, respectively) are in a half-fitted condition, the two connectors are moved away from each other by the urging force of the compression springs. Therefore, the half-fitted condition of the female and male connectors 81 and 82 can be positively detected.
In the above conventional half-fitting prevention connector 80, however, the two connectors can not be fitted together if the movable cover 94 is held by the hand during the fitting operation. Besides, if an external force is accidentally applied to the movable cover 94 after the fitting connection is effected, there is encountered a problem that the movable cover 94 is moved, so that the force to hold the two connectors in the fitted condition is reduced.
Besides, for canceling the fitted condition of the female and male connectors 81 and 82, the movable cover 94 must be pulled rearwardly away from the female connector 81 against the urging force by the compression springs 85, and in this condition each retaining piece portion 90 is flexed so as to disengage the retaining claw 91 from the retaining groove 96, which results in a problem that the operability is poor.
Furthermore, since the compression springs 85 are used, each spring receiving portion 92 must be so formed as to receive the compression spring in the normal condition, and besides the position of the spring receiving portion 92 is limited, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the housing has an increased size.
Furthermore, much time and labor is required for mounting the compression springs 85 respectively in the spring receiving portions 92, which results in a problem that the efficiency of the assembling operation can not be enhanced.